


Sweetheart With Sweet Treats

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Saracen and Anton try some new foods together and kiss some.





	Sweetheart With Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @south-flying-sparrow on Tumblr!  
If you have any requests hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

“This is called baklava, it has nuts and honey.” Saracen said, holding a small triangular slice of it to Anton’s lips. “It’s Turkish.” Anton took a small bite, always nervous about trying new foods. He was simple, he found foods he liked, and kept to those. People could happily try as many new foods any time as they wanted, but Anton was happier with the foods he knew he liked.

Of course, Saracen was one of the ones who liked to try new foods, and had found many he liked, and many he thought Anton would like if he gave them a try. It was special bonding for them, and Saracen always loved Anton's delighted smile when he did turn out to like something, like now.

Anton hummed happily, chewing the bite he'd taken, and reached for another one. He popped it into his mouth, making a happy noise. Yummy! Saracen grinned, loving the way that when Anton smiled just so, he crinkled his nose a little, and his eyes had wrinkles from smiling.

He couldn't resist and perched on his tippy toes to give Anton a quick peck on the lips.

Anton made a little noise of surprise at the kiss, having been caught off guard. Though, after a second, he smiled and returned the kiss, and made Saracen laugh when he realized he had gotten crumbs on his lips.

They tested a few more snacks. Well, Anton tested them and Saracen just munched on the ones he knew he liked already. Saracen pulled Anton to the bed, and laughed it off when Anton fussed about them getting crumbs in the bed. He pecked his cheek, telling him that he’d help fix the beds before they went to bed. Anton started to argue again, but Saracen gave him that charming smile of him, and he melted a little, settling down. “Alright, but you’re fixing the sheets since this was your idea.” He said, popping another one of the small treats into his mouth.

  
Saracen hummed and turned on the TV as he pulled the blanket over their legs, “alright, it’s a deal.”


End file.
